Invierno
by Demetria Lunk
Summary: Una historia llena de amor fraternal y familia, en esta historia podrás leer la historia de las hermanas Kennedy, la del chico Redfield y un amigo de las hermanas, crean a la larga todo es interesante.
1. Virus desconocido

**Solo espero que les guste, me inspire en una película, solo le cambie la magia por ciencia, dejen sus criticas contributivas, y espero que disfruten leyendo.**

**INVIERNO.**

**Capítulo 1: Virus desconocido.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Las cosa eran demasiado buenas para ser ciertas, Leon había contraído matrimonio con la asiática de sus sueños, y tenían una hermosa niña de cabello rubio, ojos azueles y piel palida, y Ada estaba conforme, aunque solía salir a correr de vez en cuando, sin decirle a nadie, como de costumbre, a Leon no le importaba mientras dejara dormida a la niña.

Como dije, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, un día, hombres de Ombruella, entraron al hogar de la familia de la familia y de alguna manera, y dando una gran pelea se llevaron a la niña, con suerte, y garcías a la paranoia de Ada, la pequeña tenia un chip de rastreo en su ropa, eso facilito las cosa para encontrar a la niña.

...

Leon y Ada entraron en una vieja cabaña en las afueras de Washinton, no era de extrañarse que debajo de esa casa iba a haber un enorme centro de investigación.

-Luego de que saquemos a Adaiz de aquí, lo voy a explotar todo- Dijo Leon a su esposa, ella solo asistió.

Ada tenia un pequeño dispositivo que le mostraba la ubicación exacta de su hija.

-Esta a 60 metros, por el segundo pasillo- Le menciono la asiática.

Leon asistió con la cabeza y la pareja comenzó a moverse rápido con sus pistolas preparadas para disparar, caminaron unos cuantos metros, hasta por fin llegaron a una gran puerta de metal.

-¿Esta abierta?- Hiso una pregunta retorica a la mujer, que ella estaba igual de confundida. -Estoy más que seguro que nos estaban esperando, ¿por que la baja seguridad?- La mujer solo se encojio de hombros.

-No me importa, yo solo vengo por mi hija- Dijo Ada en seco, Leon solo asistió.

De un fuerte golpe, entraron a la sala donde habían barios químicos y archivos, no les consto nada encontrar a la pequeña niña de dos años y medio que inmediatamente fue corriendo a los brazos de su madre.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- Dijo la pequeña niña que fue a refugiarse detrás de su madre.

-¿Estas bien princesa?- Le pregunto Leon, y la niña asistió con la cabeza.

-Señor Kennedy y Wong- Dijo un hombre bastante canoso que vestía una bata blanca. -Me alegro de que pudieran venir- Les dijo con ironia, ambos adultos le apuntaban con sus armas, Leon con una pistola 9 milímetros y Ada con una ballesta.

-¿que fue lo que le hiciste?- Le pregunto Ada de manera dura.

-Tranquila, nos divertimos mucho, construimos muñecos de nieve todo el tiempo- Le respondió el hombre caminaba lentamente en la sala.

-¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunto Leon incrédulo.

-A esto- Dijo el hombre, que movió su pie al aire y de un pisotón congelo el piso y levanto a la familia en un gran bloque de hielo.

Leon y Ada estaban antonitos, nunca antes habían visto algo así, y lo más extraño era que la pequeña solo se emociono y miraba con entusiasmo todo el lugar que lentamente comenzó a congelarse.

Ada tomo a su hija en sus brazos, bajo lo mas rápido que pudo de el bloque y la escondió detrás de una columna.

-Agáchate, cierra los ojos y tápate los oídos- Le ordeno la mujer y como buena chica la niña obedeció.

En los siguientes minutos un tiroteo enorme se armo, esto provoco que la pequeña se asustara, y una pared de hilo gruesa se empezara a armar a su alrededor.

El hombre que atacaba con picos de hielo de verdad muy puntiagudos, que provoco heridas a la mujer y al hombre, pero final mente Ada logro clavar una de sus flechas en su la espalda del el hombre, provocando que este cayera al piso, Leon no lo dudo dos veces y corrió a patear la cara del hombre y luego coloco su arma sobre la cabeza de este.

-Una ultima palabra- Le dijo Leon con ironía.

-Espero que te guste lo frio- Luego de esta respuesta, Leon le disparo, y este callo muerto.

-Volvamos a casa- Dijo el rubio.

Ada asistió con la cabeza, luego se dirigió a donde se supone que es encontraba su hija, pero ella se quedo sin aliento, su hija estaba entre unos picos enormes de hielo.

-¿Adaiz?- Ada puso un mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, atravesando los picos y esta reacciono.

La pequeña abrió los ojos lentamente y saco sus manos de sus orejas.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- Dijo la pequeña y luego corrió a los brazos de su madre, y esta la sujeto en ellos.

-Nos vamos a casa- Le dijo el rubio a la niña, luego miro de manera seria a Ada, y ella asistió entendiendo el mensaje, la mujer comenzó a caminar a la salida, mientras que el rubio camino asía la careta que se encontraba sobre la mesa, donde anteriormente se encontraba su hija, la tomo entre sus manos y salio del lugar.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Ya paso aproximadamente una semana desde que Leon leyo la carpeta y simplemente no lograba entender nada.

Esta decía:

"_Funcionamiento pulmonar: Norma._

_Funcionamiento__ cardíaco: Normal._

_Funcionamiento nervioso: Inestable._

_Funcionamiento emocional: Variado._

_Virus: Sin nombre."_

Leon no lo entendía, Ada tampoco, no comprendían nada, y ademas de todo esto, una pequeña nota estaba escrita de la carpeta, una nota que asía temblar a los huesos.

_"Por fin hemos creado lo que siempre quisimos, por fin una nueva generación de seres humanos sera dueño de un mundo helado y lleno de sufrimiento, ¡por fin lo hemos conseguido!"_

-Leon- Ada le dijo al hombre mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Leon.

-Tal vez deberíamos llevarla con Rebeca para que le haga unos estudios- Le menciono.

-Eso sera lo mejor- Acepto el hombre rubio.

...

Paso aproximadamente una hora para que Rebeca llegara al hogar Kennedy.

-Bueno, ella se encuentra bien, come bien y no tiene dolores y síntomas extraños, lo que si, su temperatura corporal es baja, es casi como si fuera un ser inanimado, como- La chica fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-Una bola de nieve- Le dijo el, esto iso que Ada lo mirada confundida y sorprendida.

-¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunto Ada algo enojada, por el echo de su respuesta.

-Ese sujeto me dijo que ojala me gustara el frio, no lo entendí al principio, pero creo que encaja, recuerdas como estaba Adi cuando la fuimos a buscar luego del tiroteo- Le dijo Leon a su esposa, y ella recordó la imagen de la pequeña entre los picos de hielo.

-No, no puede ser- Dijo Ada apretándose las manos algo nerviosa.

-Tranquilos, ¿si?, le haré unos análisis de sangre y luego les traire los resultado, ¿les parece?- Les dijo Rebeca.

-Esta bien- Dijo la mujer asiática y el rubio asistió.

...

En la sala, Leon se encontraba con su hija en su regazo, mientras Ada sostenía su brazo con cuidado.

-Esto solo te va a doler un poquito nena- Le dijo Rebeca mientras pasaba un algodón con desinfectante sobre la separación del antebrazo y la parte superior, la pequeña asistió con su cabeza.

Cuando Rebeca introdujo la aguja, la pequeña presiono el pantalón de su padre con su mano libre, y trato de no llorar, aunque dolía, Rebeca saco la aguja con la muestra de sangre.

-Bien echo, esto te dará un doble regalo en tu cumpleaños- Le dijo Rebeca, esto provoco que la niña sonriera con un ojo serrado, luego Rebeca le entrego un algodón a la pequeña rubia para que se cubriera el pinchazo de la aguja.

-Por cierto Ada, tengo los últimos detalles de tus estudios- Leon dirigió la mirada rápidamente a la chica y luego a su esposa, que esta se había encogido de hombros, aun estando de espaldas a el.

-¿Y son?- Le pregunto Ada a la chica sin mirar al rubio.

-Positivos... Yo creo que mejor me voy, mañana les traire los estudios de Adi- Rebeca salio de la casa tratando de aguantar la risa.

Leon trato sacar con el tema pero la mujer corrió a la cocina con la excusa de que debía empezar a cocinar, cuando el trato de seguirla y levantarse se dio cuenta que algo frió se encontraba sobre su muslo izquierdo, el miro asía su muslo y se encontró con su pantalón lleno de escarcha. -¿Pero que?- Susurro el, luego miro a su hija que se encontraba jugando con una muñeca de trapo.

...

Ya de noche, la pequeña niña se encontraba dormida entre sus padres, luego de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, ambos adultos prefirieron que la niña durmiera entre ellos.

-¿Vas a hablar de ello?- Le pregunto Leon a su esposa que leía un libro.

La mujer tomo un poco de aire y luego lo saco. -Leon, estoy embarazada- Le dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

Leon primero no reacciono a lo que su esposa le había dicho, pero luego lentamente comenzó a formar una sonrisa enorme en sus labios. -No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de tomar a la mujer por sus hombros y atraerla para darle un beso profundo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Bueno, espero que les aya gustado, espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer.**


	2. Esperanzas (re-subido)

**Antes que nada, agradesco mucho los comentarios, me ayudan a mejorar ciertas cosa, así que aqui les traigo el capítulo numero 2, espero que les guste, comenten y sin más que decir ¡a leer!**

**Capítulo 2: Esperanzas.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Esperanzas.**

Leon y Ada se miraron entre ellos antes de volver a clavar la mirada en su pequeña hija de cabello rubio, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo alfombrado, apoyando su espalda contra la parte baja del sofá, ella se encontraba jugando con una pequeña muñeca de trapo, que por lo visto era una mini replica de la niña, salvo que la pequeña muñeca tenia un vestido azul, con pequeños detalles de copos de nieve, y tenia una larga trenza que era atada por una cinta azul.

-Ada, creo que debemos decirle, ¿no crees?- sugirió Leon, mientras aprovechaba que su hijiata estaba entretenida con la pequeña muñeca.

Ada asistio a la sugerencia de su esposo. -Adaiz, cariño, tenemos que hablar- Dijo la mujer luego de apagar la TV, la niña solo levanta la mirada con al igal que una ceja, luego dejo la muñeca de lado y subiendo al sofa, para sentarce entre sus padres.

-Yu madre y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirte- Le dijo leon a pequeña que se encontraba con sus piernas cortas estradas en el sofa.

-Primero- Ada dijo y respiro ondo. -Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita menor- Le dijo la mujer.

La pequeña niña brío los ojos de impresión y luego volvió a su postura anterior. -Eso significa que seré una hermana mayor- se afirmo a si misma, en realidad no era una pregunta para sus padres.

-exacto, ella crecerá dentro mio un poco y luego la traeremos- Le explico la madre.

-¿Y cuanto tardara?- Le pregunto.

-Lo que se tenga que tardar, tomara mcho tiempo, pero eso nos dara tiempo a nosotros de prepararnos- Le dijo la mujer mayor a la niña, mientras acariciaba el mechon rubio de cabello que cubria su rostro.

-¿Y cual es su nombre?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Eso toma tiempo de elegir, veras, nisiquira sebemos si es niño o niña- Le dijo la mujer mayor.

Leon se quedaba atónito al ver a sus dos mujeres hablando, era una imagen hermosa, y increíble, por la razón de que aunque su pequeña hija tan solo tenia dos años y medio de edad se comportaba como una de cuatro, se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que a pesar de ser igual a el, la niña tenia todas las actitudes de Ada.

-Adaiz, tenemos que decirte al más, pero no menos importante- Dijo Leon acariciando el cabello fresco de su hija. -_Su cabello esta frió, Rebeca, por favor, dime que esta pasando_- Pensó el hombre con preocupación en su interior, pero no la demostró en su rostro.

-¿cual?- Pregunto mirando a su padre.

-Tendremos que mudarnos, y tal vez estudies en casa- Le explico su padre y la pequeña frunció el seño.

-Pero en el jardin de infantes me cuentas cuentos muy lindo- Se quejo la pequeña con un semblante triste.

Esto hiso que Leon y Ada se sintieran muy mal consigo mismo, la pequeña se sentía sola y no era de no esperar, si los adultos no están haciendo quehaceres en la casa, están haciendo papeleo y si no están haciendo papeleo están de viaje de "negocios" y casi nunca tenían tiempo para la pequeña.

-Te prometo leer o contarte un cuento antes de ir a dormir, ¿te parece nena?- Esa sugerencia de parte de Ada sorprendió a Leon bastante, ni a el se la veía venir.

La pequeña niña se cruzo de brazos y miro de manera seria a su madre. -¿Lo prometes?- Interrogo.

-Lo prometo- Afirmo Ada y acaricio la mejilla fría de la niña.

La niña sonrió ampliamente. -De acuerdo, entonces esta bien-

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

-Rebeca... De acuerdo... Te esperare... esta bien, nos vemos- Leon corto la llamada.

-¿era ella?- Pregunto Ada dejando de limpiar los trastes y secandoce las manos sobre una pequeña rejilla.

-Si, ella dice que tiene que mostrarnos algo de la sangre de Adaiz- Le explico el hombre rubia a la mujer.

-¿Es serio?- Pregunto preocupada.

-No lo se, no se que hacer Ada, no entiendo nada- Dijo el rubio en tono triste.

Ada puso sus manos sobre una de sus hombros y lo miro de manera fuerte. -Tenemos que ser fuertes, por nosotros y por ella- Le dijo Ada a leon, el hombre dirijo la mirada a la chica que se encontraba mirando un pequeño libro de cuentos lleno de dibujos.

-Tienes razón, tenemos que ser fuertes- Afirmo el hombre y luego voltio la mirada a la mujer, ella lo beso suavemente en sus labios.

...;...;...

El timbre del hogar sonó, mientras que la mujer mayor se encontraba con su hija sobre su regazo y viendo un albun de fotos, Leon se dirijo directamente a la puerta principal, no sin antes tomar su arma entre sus dedos, luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, era difícil estar tranquilos, y por esa razón estaban plañendo la mudanza.

Leon se detuvo frente a la puerta con su mano libre sobre el picaporte.

-¿Quien es?- Pregunto de manera dura.

-Leon, soy yo, Rebeca, ábreme- Dijo la joven mujer.

Leon ya más relajado abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a la chica de cabello castaño.

-Ya era hora- Dijo el rubio dejando de lado su arma.

-Necesito enseñarles algo a ti y a Ada- Dijo la mujer yendo al grano, Leon asistió con la cabeza, y luego le iso una señal de que pasara.

...;...;...

La pequeña niña ya estaba dormida en su cuarto, y hay que aclarar que leon se encargo de que este tuviera rejas en la ventana. El, Rebeca y Ada se encontraban en el comedor sentados en la mesa.

-¿Que es lo que tienes que mostrarnos?- Pregunto la mujer asiática yendo al grano.

-Primero les mostrare la geringa donde esta la sangre de Adi- Rebeca sacon de un pequeño maletin la geringa que todabia tenia la sangre de la pequeña en su interior. -Quiero que toquen la geringa- Dijo la joven mujer pasandole la geringa a Ada, esta la tomo y la miro con imprecion. -¿Los vez ahora?- Pregunto retoricamente

Ada le paso la jeringa a su esposo y este la miro con la misma expresión de asombro. -Es como sostener una barra echa de hielo- Dijo el hombre rubio.

-Eso no es todo- Dijo la mujer de cabello castaño,ahora sacando una base de vridrio para microscopio.

Leon le devolvió la jeringa y esta dejo escapar el liquido color rojo, luego cuando este hiso contacto con la base de vidrio se congelo por completo. -Solo eh podido ver algunas cosa, pero me eh dado cuenta que a partir de ahora va a ser muy dificil que Adi se enferme por temperaturas bajas, mas bien, va a ser imposible- Fue lo ultimo que dijo la mujer.

-Adi, cuando tu le sacaste sangre, ella preciono su mano contra mi pantalon, y luego me di cuenta que ella lo lleno de escarcha, ¿por qué ella puede hacer eso?- Pregunto el hombre.

-No lo se Leon- Luego de esta repuesta, la sala se quedo en completo silencio.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

31 de Octubre, un día frió nevado de Halloween, pero a la pequeña Adaiz no le importaba, espero mucho por este día y le encantaba este día por la razón de que hoy era su cumpleaños, y todos ivan a venir, ella lo ansiaba, le encantaban las reuniones que hacían días así.

Ya habían pasado unos 6 meses desde lo sucedido, y Ada y Leon ya estaban más calmados, se sentían mucho más cómodos volviendo a dejar la niña dormir en su cuarto y no tener que dejarla entre ellos, también ya habían tomado una decisión de donde mudarse.

-Adi, ¿Segura que no quieres ir a pedir dulces?- Pregunto Leon a la niña miraba con fasinacion la calle llena de adornos de terror, calabazas y muñecos de zombies, también miraba a los niños que pasaban disfrazados.

-No, estoy bien aquí- Dijo La pequeña.

Ada estaba preparando la cena nocturna mientras veía como su esposo y su, ahora, rubia platina hija, charlaban animadamente, desde los sucedido con el secuestro de Adaiz, más que su temperatura había cambiado, su piel era mucho más pálida, su cabello, antes rubio como el de Leon, ahora era un rubio platino, que casi llegaba al blanco y sus ojos ahora eran de un color azul completo, aun más azules que los de Leon.

Ella le pidió a Leon que pusiera la mesa, ahora para más de 3 personas, ya que les habían informado que sus amigos estaban en camino.

Leon coloco en la mesa unos 10 platos, tres para el y sus dos chicas, tres para Chris y su esposa Jill y su hijo Jack, dos para Claire y su esposo y otros dos para Rebeca y Bily.

No paso mucho tiempos para que llegaran los invitados, todos ellos con un regalos en sus manos, y como siempre, el de las mujeres era la competencia del más grande.

Todos ellos se encontraban en la sala de estar secundaria, la cual era una sala con enormes sofás y otros dos pequeños una mesa de centro de detalles asiáticos y un florero muy lindo en el centro de este, también habían barios cuadros de pintura en las paredes, y para darle el toque maestro una muy linda chimenea calentaba el lugar.

-Ase mucho frió aya afuera y tu de vestido- Le dijo Jill a la niña que esta respondió con un sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo no tengo frió- Le dijo la pequeña, ella llevaba un vestido Azul, con una cinta roja alrededor su cintura y unos zapatos del mismo color.

-Oye, feliz cumpleaños, ven a ver lo que te compramos- Le dijo Chris a la pequeña que esta rápidamente corrió a la pila de regalos de diversos tamaños.

...;...;...

Todo eran momentos hermosos, todos sentados en la mesa mientras disgustaban la comida que Ada había preparado, ninguno de ellos avían podido creer que esa mujer fuera capas de hacer platillos tan exquisitos, si tal vez a ellos no les gustaban todas sus cualidades, sin duda la que tenia Ada en la cocina era la que todos amaban.

Ya terminado de comer, aprovecharon la situación en el que los dos pequeños se encontraban entretenidos con el libro favorito de Adaiz.

-El trae la nieve en el invierno- Le explicaba a el niño que era solo un año mayor que ella.

-!Se llama como yo!- Dijo el niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules con emocion.

-No, el se llama Jack Frost, tu te llamas Jack Redfield- Le dijo la pequeña con ironía.

-Oh, es verdad- Dijo el niño triste.

-Quiero mostrarte algo, !ven¡- Dijo la niña rubia y ambos se dirigieron a la otra sala, serrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban pequeñas risas.

-No es por nada, pero su hija cada años es mas guapa- Dijo Claire mientra tomaba un trago de su copa de vino.

-Sin duda, va a ser una mujer hermosa- Afirmo Jill, que también tomo un sorbo de vino de su copa.

-Entonce ya esta claro Leon, tienes que empezar a cuidar de ella, no valla a ser que Jack le robe el corazón- Se burlo Rober, el esposo de Claire.

-Que se atreva el niño, lo mandare al rincón- Dijo Leon en tono de burla.

Mientras todos los otros reian, Rebeca decidio empezar una comberzacion con Ada.

-Y Ada, ¿Como va la nueva integrante?- Le pregunto ella a la mujer que tomaba de una manera muy elegante un poco de agua de su copa.

-Pues, ella se mueve mucho, me hace comer por las noche y no me deja beber ese vino que estoy mirando desde hace más de una hora- Le dijo la mujer con su típica voz relajada.

-¿Ya son 6 meses, verdad?- Pregunto Claire.

-Si- Afirmo en un susurro la asiática.

-Como te envidio, cuando estaba embarazada de Jack, mi vientre a los 6 meses era enorme- Dijo Jill quien se inclino para tocar el vientre de Ada, Ada solo la miro con una sonrisa rara y una ceja levantada, luego Jill saco lentamente la mano de su vientre. -Creo que el vino me esta cayendo mal- Dijo la mujer rubia.

-Si, mejor deja eso ya- Dijo Chris quitandole la copa, luego de que las risas se armaron nuevamente, vieron como el pequeño Jack entro a la habitación cubierto de escarcha y nieve, luego tomo su chaqueta y volvió a la sala otra vez.

-Esta vez te voy a ganar- Dijo el niño mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

-¿Que... fue... eso?- Dijo Jill, la mujer ya estaba completamente alcoholizada.

-Los 8 adultos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraban los dos niños y lo que vieron allí fue increíble, desde el techo caía nieve y el piso estaba cubierto de hielo de lo nieve, unos poco muñecos de nieve pequeños estaban armados y los niños se encontraban jugando a una guerra de nieve.

Los 5 adultos se quedaron boquiabiertos tal escena, Jill no, solo la miraba fascinada, eso era debido a que ella estaba muy fuera de si en ese momento, y Leon y Ada miraba la imagen con alegria y nostalgia.

-Adaiz, ya fue suficiente por hoy, otro día jugaran- Dijo la mujer de cabello negro a su hija y esta asistio alegremente, luego el hielo y la nieve comenzo a desaparecer lentamente.

-¿Que... fue... eso?- Los otros 5 adultos dijeron al mismo tiempo completamente sorprendidos.

-Que impirta, estubo genia- Dijo Jill quien habraza a su pequeño hijo, este solo sonreia amplimente.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Ya cuando los dos niños se encontraban durmiendo, Ada y Leon le contaron todo sobre el misterioso poder que su hija mayor poseía, como y cuando descubrieron esas cualidades, y que no tenían idea de como hacerlos desaparecer.

-Ahora se entiende mejor lo de la temperatura corporar y la sangre cuabulada- Dijo Rebeca más para si que para los otros.

-Pero por lo visto, ella no es ninguna amenaza- Dijo Claire.

-Claro que no lo es, ella esta tomando con increíble normalidad esto- Dijo Leon.

-Leon, te das cuenta de lo que pasaría si la agencia se entera de esto- Pregunto Chris.

-Lo se, pero ellos nunca se enteraran, ya les dije que me mudare a el norte de Fiordo de Geiranger- Le dijo Leon.

-¿¡Te mudas a Noruega!?- Pregunto impresionada Claire.

-Si, vamos a vivir en una casa donde me crié unos años de niño con mis padres, es un pequeño pueblo a unos 800 Kilometros de la ciudad, precticamente esta en el medio de la nada, asi que ellos digieron que solo me llamaran para misiones de suma importancia, y a Ada ya le digieron lo mismo- Afirmo Leon.

-Ese pueblo, ¿como se llama?- Pegunto con cerieda Rebeca.

-Neibis, ¿por?- Pregunto el curioso.

-¿Es cerca de la montañas de Corona verdad?- Le pregunto de manera esperanzada.

-Si, como adibianste- Le pregunto.

-Leon en las afueras de ese pueblo, en una cabaña cerca de las montañas del norte de Corona vive uno de nuestros científicos más brillantes, es ex científico de Ombruela, te das cuenta de que si el te ayuda a entender mejor el virus que le implantaron a Adaiz, tal vez encontraremos una cura- Le dijo Rebeca.

Ada y Leon la miraron con asombro. -¿En cerio?- Le pregunto.

-¿Te mentiria Leon?- Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Tu eres la genio- Le dijo el con alegría.

-Ok, ok, ya, entonces, ¿cuando parte?- Pregunto Chris.

-En unos meses, queremos que Annaiz nasca en america- Le dijo Leon.

El resto de la noche se vaso en como fue la vida de Leon en noruega cuando era niño, el les contó que la gente de ese pueblo hablaban su idioma y por eso no era difícil estar en el lugar, también les contó de los vellos paisajes y las personas del lugar.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Les gusto, ¿no?, ¿si?, pues díganmelo en un comentario, tratare de actualizar lo más rapido posible y sin más que decir Adiós.**

**C: :C Este es el resuvimiento.  
**


	3. Sin salida

**Nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios (comenten porfa) sin más que decir los dejo leyendo este capítulo.**

**Capítulo 3: Sin salida.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Ada estiro los brazos mientras suspiraba, se pregunto cuanto tiempo había estado dormida, ya eran las 8:30 de la mañana, luego voltio su cabeza para ver a trabes de la ventana, estaba pasando por un sendero y se podía ver un lago hermoso, las hojas de color naranja amarillento caían lentamente, también caían barias de color verde y amarillo, era hermosa la primavera en Noruega.

-¿Quieres que condusca un poco? no has parado desde el aeropuerto- Pregunto Ada a su esposo.

-No, aun tengo energías, tu sigue durmiendo- Leon negó la propuesta.

-¿Estas seguro? te vez cansado- Le dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

-Tranquila- Leon puso la mirada en el retrovisor. -Mejor solo tapa a Anni- Le dijo el hombre refiriéndose a su hija menor de 5 meses de edad.

Ada se dio la vuelta para encontrar a la pequeña niña de cabello platino tapando a su hermana menor con una frazada color rojo vino.

-Adaiz ¿no tienes frió?- Pregunto, luego trato de no golpeare la frente por haber echo una pregunta tan estúpida.

-El frió no me hace efecto mamá- Le respondió la rubia platina, que solo llevaba una camiseta color rojo, una pollera larga color negra con un tajo pequeño en la pierna izquierda, su pelo estaba atado con una cola de caballo.

-¿Hace cuanto estas despierta princesa?- Le pregunto Leon a la niña.

-Un poco antes que mamá- Fue su respuesta. La pequeña miraba la caída de las hojas y también miraba el lago, los ojos de la pequeña nunca habían visto algo así, de repente el auto se detuvo.

Ada dirigió la mirada seria a Leon, ella lo miraba confundido, no entendía por que el se había detenido de esa manera, y más raro todavía, el estaba serio.

-Por que no bajamos, quiero mostrarles algo- Dijo el rubio mostrando una sonrisa, esto calmo un poco a Ada, ¿pero que era lo que les quería mostrar?

Leon bajo del auto y la niña rubia también, Ada fue la ultima en bajar y luego fue a tomar a la bebe en sus brazos.

-¿Que sucede Leon? ¿desde cuando tu eres el misterioso?- Pregunto Ada burlona, pero seria.

-Se supone que yendo en esta dirección están las montañas del norte de corona, un poco antes esta la casa del científico que nos dijo Rebecca- Dijo Leon señalando un pequeño sendero.

-¿Que cientifico?- Pregunto la pequeña niña.

-Ya veremos- Dijo Leon y luego le ofreció la mano, y obvio que esa lo acepto.

La familia camino unos metros, como el camino era muy estrecho tenian que ir a pie.

Unos cuantos minutos luego de que empezaron a caminar, la bebe de cabello castaño se despertó, pero no lloro, solo se que viendo a su madre.

-¿Uh? Annaiz ya despertó- Dijo Ada que miraba a la criatura de 5 meses, esta era de cabello castaño y ojos azules al igual que Leon, era muy parecida a su hermana de cara, ya que ambas tenían la boca y la nariz de Ada pero tenían la misma forma que los ojos de Leon.

Ada dejo que los pies de su hija colgara mientras la sostenía mirando al frente, su hermana mayor la miraba fasinada y en un momento echo una carcajada que fue callada por las puntas de sus dedos cuando vio que a la pequeña e le callo una hoja color amarilla en la nariz.

-Creo que hemos llegado- Dijo Leon parando el paso de su familia frente a una cabaña de madrera- Leon se detuvo y miro a su alrededor, era un lugar extraño a su alrededor había barias fosas de donde salia vapor.

-Por fin, luego de media hora caminando- Dijo Ada algo irritada.

Leon se separo de su hija que ahora se encontraba con su madre, luega este se fue a tocar la puerta de la cabaña, pero antes de tocar la puerta, las variedad de rocas en forma de circulatoria los radiaron.

-Uuhh- Fue lo único que se escucho de la pequeña rubia, ahora la familia entera estaba radiada de esas rocas.

Estas rocas empezaron a temblar y luego todas se transformaron en pequeños enanos, de ojos enormes y por lo visto muy pesados, todos los quedaron mirando y Ada y Leon se encontraban muy serios, más bien alerta.

-!Visitas!- Grito uno de los enanos alegremente y todos los otros comenzaron a hablar animadamente.

-Hola un gusto- Dijo Leon algo confundido y agitando su mano, los enanos lo imitaron. -¿Alguien podría decirme donde esta el científico Rojer?- Pregunto Leon y todos los enanos se quedaron callados.

-Ahora lo llamo- Dijo una de ellos y fue a tocar la puerta de la cabaña.

-Gracias- Dijo Leon.

La mujer que parecía de roca, más bien un trol, toco la puerta.

-¿Que sucede Eva?- Pregunto una voz ronca, la de un anciano para ser claros.

-Unas personas quieren verlo- Luego de que ella dijo eso, la puerta se abrió por completo, y luego un hombre mayor, junto con uno de esos enanos que también parecía ser un anciano salieron de la cabaña.

-Tu, el muchacho, debes ser Leon- Dijo el anciano de cabello blanco.

-Si, ¿usted es Rojer?- Pregunto el.

-Si, soy yo- Respondió el rubio.

la niña Rebecca dijo que tal vez vendrías, pasen por favor- Dijo Rojer mientras entraba junto con el enano anciano a la cabaña, la familia lo siguió.

Ya una vez a dentro el hombre los himbito a sentarce.

-Díganme, ¿cual de ellas es?- Pregunto el hombre cano.

-Es ella- Dijo Leon quien señalaba a la mayor de sus hijas.

-Ven niña- Dijo Rojer.

Adaiz dirigió la mirada al hombre cano, luego al enano anciano y luego a su madre, que esta solo asistió en señal de que se podía acercar.

Luego de que que Adaiz se acercara a Rojer, el le cedió el paso a el enano anciano, este solo le puso la mano en la frente a la niña.

-¿Y?- Pregunto Rojer.

-¿sus porderes fueron implantados o de nacimiento?- Pregunto el enano.

-Implantado- Respondío Leon.

-Dudo que se pueda hacer algo, esta niña tiene la sangre cuavulada, no le podremos hacer estudios, tampoco noto nada raro en su organismo, ni en sus hormonas, ella no es un B.O.W pero tampoco se la puede considerar humana- Explico el enano anciano.

-¿Que? ¿Solo eso? ¿Vinimos hasta aquí solo para eso?- Replico Leon, el quería respuestas, soluciones, quería una salida.

-Los siento muchacho, pero dudo que puedas obtener una ayuda eficiente en el mundo- Le dijo Rojer.

Leon ahora un poco más calmado, respondió. -Entonce eso es todo, gracias, ya nos vamos- Dijo el mientras caminaba a la puerta, luego la abrió dejando pasar a su familia.

En el camino de regreso la pequeña de cabello platino estuvo muy callada, demasiado para el gusto de Ada, pero la mujer mayor decidió no hablar, pensó que probablemente solo es encontraba cansada.

Ya, cuando por fin llegaron al auto, todos entraron, acepto Leon y Adaiz.

-¿Pasa algo hija?- Pegunto el rubio, pero no obtuvo respuesta, luego el logro ver como un pequeña gota de agua nieve y copos de nieve caían por el rostro de la pequeña, que lo cubría con la cabeza a gachas con su cabello, Leon se acerco a la niña, odiaba verla llorar.

-¿Que pasa princesa?- Le pregunto su padre mientras la tomaba por la barbilla y la hacia mirarlo.

-¿papá, tu aun me quieres?- Pregunto muy triste ella, se podía notar que el piso esta siendo congelado y el viento era mucho más frió.

-Yo no te quiero, yo te amo, tu eres una parte muy importante de mi vida, por que eres mi hermosa hija y tu, tu madre y Annaiz son todo para mi, son mi mundo- estas frases lograron hacer que la niña sacara una sonrisa.

-Ahora cambia esa cara- Leon la tomo en sus brazos. -¿Vez esa casa de allá?- Le pregunto el mientras señalaba la casa enorme que estaba de espaldas.

-¿Dices la que tiene la salida trasera al rió?- Pregunto la niña señalando con su pequeño dedo.

-Si, le atinaste, esa va a ser nuestra nueva casa- Dijo el rubio, la pequeña niña solo pudo poner sus manos en sus mejillas, no podía creer que esa enorme casa, esa mancion, que parecía un castillo, fuera a ser su nuevo hogar. -Si te gusta por fuera, espera a verla por dentro- Dijo el rubio y luego empezó a caminar hacia el auto.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**En este capítulo quise resaltar más que nada el lugar y las relaciones, también a la bebe de la familia, tratare de actualizar lo más antes posible.** Gracias por leer


	4. Lo siento Annie

**Ya capítulo 4, espero que les guste y que comenten y no tengo mucho que decir, aunque voy a explicar unas cosas.**

**Bien, Adaiz y Annaiz se llevan 3 años de diferencia, Jack (hijo de Jill y Chris) es un año más grande que Adaiz, Joel es un año más grande que Annaiz (Luego se vera quien es Joel, es uno de los principales personajes de la historia) y por ultimo Rondy es dos años más grande que Annaiz y un año más joven que Adaiz (También luego explicare quien es) Sin más que decir, los dejo leer.**

**Capítulo 4: Los siento Annie.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

La llegada a la nueva casa fue agotadora, primero, tuvieron que sacudir una increíble cantidad de polvo, tanto de la cocina, como del salón de baile, como de la sala de estar, de los cuartos y de la biblioteca, segundo: tuvieron que arreglar algunas tuberías, y tercero: tardaron casi un mes en hacer que las niñas, sobre todo Adaiz se acostumbrara a su nuevo cuarto, era despertarse en medio de la madrugada o en medio de la noche por que una de las niñas tenia pesadillas o otra escuchaba ruidos, pero al pasar el tiempo las dos pequeñas se fueron acostumbrando.

Eh de aclarar que la nueva casa de los Kennedy era más que grande, techos altos, un salón de baile enorme, una oficina, una sala de estar también muy enorme, un biblioteca enorme, llena de cuadros muy llamativos y se encontraba en el piso de arriba, junto a los cuartos, una muy linda cocina, no tan grande, pero no era pequeña, un gran comedor con una chimenea, y también ahí que resaltar que la casa estaba muy bien decorada, cerca de la escalera que subía al segundo piso, habían unas cuatro armadura, como ya dijimos habían barios cuadros de pinturas, alfombras, cortinas de color purpura y lo que más gustaba era que las ventanas eran de un tamaño asombroso y daban la vista al enorme patio, si duda una casa increíble, Ada a primera vista se la quedo viendo boquiabierta solo por su tamaño y cuando por fin terminaron con todos los arreglos le facino.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**5 años después...**

Ya era invierno en Noruega, solo había pasado una semana del cumpleaños de la pequeña Adaiz, de ahora 8 años, sin duda, su vida era maravillosa, ella era muy unida con su pequeña hermana de solo 5 años de edad, siempre haciendo travesuras, como congelarles el te a los ayudantes de sus padres o molestando con bolas de nieve a su niñera o simplemente maravillandoce por la magia de la rubia platina, era simple, a la más pequeña le encantaba la magia de su hermana, y a la más grande le encantaba ver la cara de felicidad de su pequeña hermanita luego de haber jugado por horas y horas.

Para empezar a sentarnos bien en la historia, primero resaltaremos a uno de los personajes principales.

Era una noche fría de invierno, mientras que un grupo de hombres serruchaba el suelo congelado del lago, se escuchaba una típica canción de trabajadores, mientras pasaban los pedazos sobre el agua flotante, uno, dos y tres los pasaban de arpón en arpón, para luego con unas pinzas sacarlos del agua.

Un pequeño niño de ojos azul verdoso y cabello colorado, con unas cuantas pecas en su rostro trato de sacar un poco de hielo con una de las pinzas que usaban los hombre, luego saco una sanaoria de su bolsillo y dejo que un pequeño reno que se encontraba a su lado la mordiera y luego el hiso lo mismo, era un pequeño de solo unos 6 años de edad.

En su primer intento tratando de imitar a los hombres que sacaron con facilidad el gran cubo de hielo con ayudas de sus pinzas el trato de hacer lo mismo, pero no lo logro, ya que solo se le escapo de las pinzas volviendo a caer en el agua, segundo intento, trato de sacar el gran cubo, pero esta vez tomándolo por debajo con las pinzas, lo que provoco que el trozo de hielo saltara y cayera en el agua mojando la cara y los mechones del frente de la cara del niño pelirrojo, en una muestra de cariño y de que no se desanime, el pequeño reno lamió la cara del niño y este sonrió, luego, claro, la tercera es la vencida, logro sacar el cubo, pero lo saco con tanta fuerza que casi cae de espaldas sin el pequeño reno lo ayudo a mantener el equilibrio.

Luego, el se dirigió a un pequeño trineo, mientras empujaba el cubo de hielo por el piso congelado, cuando por fin pudo colocar el cubo sobre el trineo, engancho al pequeño reno frente a este, justo a tiempo de que los adultos comenzaran a partir, junto con unos 50 cubos gigantes por trineo, el pequeño impulso un poco el trineo, y luego, cuando el pequeño reno tomo impulso, este salto al trineo y comenzaron a viajar.

-Corre Sven- Alentó el pequeño a el cachorro de reno.

Luces de un color verde iluminaban el cielo nocturno, y a lo legos se podía ver una gran mansión, digamos que nos entraremos en un cuarto que es iluminado por estas luces, un cuarto con dos camas.

Una pequeña de ojos verdes azulados asomo su cabeza color marrón. -Adi- Susurro esta y luego se subió a la cama y finalmente sobre su hermana mayor.

-Adi, Adaiz, Adaiz, despierta, despierta, ¡ya no duermas!- Dijo la pequeña mientras agitaba su hombro izquierdo, ya que la pequeña se encontraba durmiendo de perfil.

-Mmm, Annie, aun es de noche, regresa a la cama- Dijo la rubia mostrando todo su cansancio en su voz.

-Ah, ya no quiero- Se quejo, poniéndose de espaldas sobre el perfil izquierdo de su hermana. -El cielo despertó y yo también, ahora nos ordena jugar- Dijo la castaña de manera exagerada y con su brazo izquierdo sobre su frente.

-¿Así? pues ve a jugar sola- Dijo la rubia y empujo de encima suyo a la niña más pequeña haciendo que esta cayera al piso sobre su trasero, la mas baja hiso un gesto de enojo pero luego, metafóricamente, una bombilla se encendió sobre su cabeza.

con una sonrisa volvió a trepar sobre la cama y colocarse sobre su hermana mayor, para levanto un parpado con su pequeña mano y encontrare con un ojo azul profundo.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- Pregunto la niña casi cantando y su hermana mayor habrio los dos ojos con una leve sonrisa, como las que suele hacer su madre.

...

...

-Rápido, rápido, rápido- Dijo la niña alegremente, que sostenía la mano de su hermana mayor y la llevaba a rastras hasta el piso de abajo, mientras que la mayor solo hacia un gesto con su dedo indice sobre su boca para que guardara silencio, no quería despertar a sus padres, o quizás llamar la atención, últimamente ellos estuvieron haciendo papeleos hasta muy tarde.

Annaiz habrio la puerta del salón de baile y detrás de ella su hermana mayor la cerro, luego la pequeña volvió a tomar la mano de su hermana y la trajo hasta el medio del salón.

-Has la magia, has la magia- Dijo la pequeña con emoción y provocando que la mayor se riera ligeramente, luego la rubia le dijo con un gesto de manos que se acercara y comenzó a formar una bola de nieve mágicamente entre sus manos y esta levitaba entre ellas.

-¿Lista?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Aja, aja- Dijo la pequeña mientras asistía con la cabeza.

De un rápido movimiento, Adaiz impulso la bola de nieve hacia el techo y un poco antes de que lo tocara, este exploto formando una nevada por todo el salón.

-¡Esto es asombroso!- Dijo la niña de cabello castaño facinada y corriendo alrededor de su hermana con los brazos hacia el cielo.

-Eh- Dijo la rubia platina llamando la atención de la pequeña que paro frente a ella y la miro fijamente con una sonrisa, luego la rubia dio un pequeño pisotón en el piso y de repente todo este se empezó a congelar como una pista de patinaje; la pequeña castaña reía mientras mantenía el equilibro sobre sus pies.

No tardo mucho para que en el salón se formaran distintas pequeñas montañas de nieve, la hermana mayor estaba formando una base de un gran montículo de nieve, rió con la punta de sus dedos en su boca cuando Annaiz puso una bola un poco más pequeña sobre esta, dándole unos ultimamos toques finales, Adaiz giro la escultura de nieve, mejor dicho, el muñeco de nieve y dijo mientras movía las ramas que serian las manos del muñeco.

-Hola soy Pant, y me gustan los abrazos- Dijo la rubia fingiendo una vos de niño.

La castaña suspiro y sonrió de alegría. -¡Te amo, Pant!- Dijo la pequeña y luego abrazo el muñeco de nieve, pero mantuvo la mirada feliz en su hermana mayor.

Luego, Annaiz se sostuvo de los brazos del muñeco de nieve mientras fingía bailar con el, pero claro, era impulsada con la ayuda de los poderes de Adaiz.

Luego que se cansaron de jugar con el muñeco de nieve, hicieron una escultura de un tobogán, no lo dudaron dos beses y se subieron las dos jutas para deslizarse al mismo tiempo, Adaiz detrás de Annaiz, luego, cando por fin las dos niñas llegaron a la punta.

-¡A volar!**- **Dijo la rubia mayor y la pequeña que se encontraba delante de ella callo sobre un montículo de nieve, luego de un rápido movimiento salto y antes de tocar el piso, su hermana mayor hiso una pequeña montaña bajo sus pies.

-Te tengo-

-atraparme-

-te tengo- Repitian una y otra vez mientras que la pequeña iba tomando velocidad y altura. -Espera, no vallas tan rápido- Le exigió pero la pequeña no hiso caso.

La rubia tropezó sobre el hielo con sus pies, dejando que su hermana diera su ultimo salto.

-¡Annaiz!- Dijo la niña de cabello rubio y en un intento de tratar de ayudar a su pequeña hermana, esta golpeo con un rayo de hielo su cabeza, y la pequeña castaña callo inocente.

-¿Annie?- Pregunto la niña rubia mientras sostenía la cabeza de su hermana de 5 años sobre su regazo, un susto muy grande se formo cuando el la cabeza casta, un mechón de cabello se volvió color blanco. -No... ¡Mamá, Papá!- Grito la rubia casi desesperada y luego abrazo a su hermanita sobre en sus brazos. -No, no- Dijo la pequeña mientras lloraba, luego algo que nunca sucedió, empezó, todo el salón se congelo por completo, pero no era su típica nieve cálida, sino una nieve helada, una sin alegría, llena de miedo. -No te preocupes Annie, yo te cuido, te tengo- Dijo mientras lloraba.

Casi sin darse cuenta los padres de ambas niñas, Ada y Leon entraron al salón, por lo visto estuvieron haciendo papeleo hasta tarde, ya que los dos estaban vestido aun.

-¿Adaiz, que hiciste?- Pregunto Leon mientras puso una mano en la cabeza de Adi.

-Fue un apcidente, estabamos jugando, y... los siento- Dijo la rubia y abrazo a su hermana, luego Ada tomo a la niña que ahora tenia un mechon de cabello blanco en su cabello en sus brazos.

-Esta helada- Dijo Ada y luego Leon tapo a la niña con su chaqueta.

-Ya se a donde tenemos que ir- Dijo Leon y luego tomo a la rubia platina entre sus brazos. -Al auto, rápido- Termino diciendo, luego la familia entera partió en el automóvil.

El auto fue muy rápido pero con cuidado, ya que el auto dejaba un rastro de escarcha detrás del auto, más especifico del lado izquierdo, donde estaba sentada Adaiz.

Mientras que el auto pasaba, el pequeño de cabello rojo miro boquiabierto como la escarcha caía de este.

-¿Eso es escarcha?- Dijo el pequeño sorprendido. El saco al reno de su agarre y se monto en este. -Rápido Sven- Lo animo y el animalito empezó a ir más rápido.

Luego de parar el auto, Ada salio directamente del auto, luego espero que Leon tomara a la rubia que se encontraba llorando en sus brazos, el niño pelirrojo se escondió detrás del auto.

-No llores hija- Le dijo Leon al oído, luego a paso apresurado comenzaron a caminar por el sendero estrecho, el pequeño los siguió a paso lento, luego, cuando llegaron el pequeño arrastro a el reno serca de una roca de forma redonda.

-Aquí Sven- Susurro y se escondieron.

-¿Señor Rojer?- Dijo Leon de manera fuerte pero nadie respondió, luego la rocas en forma de esfera comenzaron a acercar, como la primera vez, luego se transformaron en los enanos de piel de roca.

-Son los Kennedy- Dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Trolls?- Dijo el pelirrojo asombrado en un susurro y luego, la roca en la que se estaban ocultando, también se transformo entre el y el reno.

-Shhh, no me dejas escucha- Los callo la mujer de piedra, luego los miro a ambos de reojo. - Ah que tiernos, voy a quedarmenlos- Dijo ella y luego les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

El anciano de roca se acerco lentamente a la familia. -¿Que sucede muchacho?- Pregunto el anciano.

-Es mi hija, mi hija mayor la lastimo en la cabeza jugando, mmm, ¿donde esta Rojer?- Pregunto al darse cuenta de la falta de presencia.

-El murió hace un año, acérquela- Le hiso un gesto a Ada y ella se agacho junto con la niña envuelta en una sabana, el enano puso la mano sobre su cabeza. -Por suerte no fue su corazón, el corazón es más duro de altera, pero, es sencillo engañar a la mente- Explico el enano.

-¿que se supone que debemos hacer?- Pregunto la asiática.

-Yo recomiendo suprimir toda la magia, incluso los recuerdos de la magia para estar seguros- Mientras el enano decía eso, puso su palma de la mano sobre la frente de la niña, y luego una pequeña bola mostró una pequeña pantalla mágica y se veía como cambiaba todos los ambientes de los recuerdos de la niña, ahora ambas de estar jugando dentro de la casa, ambas hermanas se encontraban en un patio, junto con la luz del dís. -Pero no se preocupen, la diversión se quedara- Explico el enano, volviendo a poner los recuerdo en la cabeza de Annaiz, y la pequeña niña aun dormida, sonrió levemente. -Se pondrá bien-

-Pero, ¿ella olvidara que tengo poderes?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Es lo mejor hija- Dijo su padre poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Escúchame, Adaiz, tu poder seguirá creciendo- Mientras el enano explicaba esto, las luces del cielo nocturno empezaron a hacer la imagen de una mujer que jugaba con poderes de hielo. -Ay algo muy hermoso en el- dijo el enano y luego la imagen de la mujer creo un enorme copo de nieve sobre su cabeza. -Pero también, algo muy peligroso- Luego la figura de copo de nieve se torno de un color rojo agresivo (Mal mensaje para Ada xD). -debes aprender a controlarlo, tu enemigo... sera el miedo... y la cobardía- Luego de que el troll dijera eso las dos figuras que se encontraba al lado de la mujer que las creo se tornaron del mismo color rojo agresivo y atacaron al mismo tiempo a la joven mujer de color azul, esta desapareció.

Adaiz no pudo hacer más que otra cosa que esconder su rostro en el pecho de su padre que se encontraba arrodillado a su lado.

El pequeño pelirrojo miro la imagen tristes.

Luego de que la familia llegara a la casa, ellos acostaron a Annaiz sobre su cama y mandaron a dormir a Adaiz la cama de ellos, si iban a hacer esto lo iban a hacer bien.

-¿Que tienes en mente?- Pregunto Ada seria con los brazos cruzados, Leon se encontraba sentado el el sofá mirando el fuego.

-Primero, vamos a cambiar a Adaiz de habitación, reduciremos la certidumbre, serraremos puertas y ventanas, evitaremos su contacto con las persona y esconderemos sus poderes de todo el mundo, incluso Annaiz- Dijo el con un tono de tristeza en su vos.

-De acuerdo- Fue lo único que se escucho de la mujer.

-Llevare la cama de Adi al cuarto del frente- Luego de decir eso, Leon se levanto y se fue.

-_Solo espero que Adaiz no se vuelva como yo_- Pensó Ada seriamente.

...

...

Cuando Annaiz se despertó, se dio cuanta de que las cosas de la cama de su hermana ya no estaban en su cuarto, ella salio rápidamente para dar la ultima mirada a su hermana que sostenía una caja con su mano, la rubia solo la miro tristemente y se encerró en su nuevo cuarto.

-Tu hermana pidió un cuarto para ella sola mi amor, ella ya es madura- Le dijo Ada a su hija más joven y luego la beso en la mejilla.

-Se enojo por que la despierto en las noches ¿verdad?- Pregunto la más pequeña evitando llorar.

-Claro que no amor, ella ya esta grande y merece su espacio- Le aclaro la mujer.

-Esta bien- Susurro la pequeña.

Del otro lado de la puerta, la pequeña niña de pelo platino, se encontraba del otro lado, con la espalda pegada a la puerta, escuchando toda la conversación, y ella no pudo evitar empezar a llorar, congelando toda la habitación.

-Los siento Annie- Dijo entre llantos y refregándose los ojos y abrazando sus piernas.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Bueno, hasta aquí, espero que les aya gustado, ven que todo se pone interesante, dejen sus reviews y tratare de actualizar pronto, para aclarar, el niño es Joel.**


	5. Distancia y perdida (Re-subido)

**No tengo mucho que decir, más que agradezco sus comentarios y todo eso, como sea, se que este capítulo puede ser algo triste, pero es parte importante de la historia, así que sin más decir los dejo leer.**

**Capítulo 5: Distancia y perdidas.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

La niña de cabello castaño miro como la nieve caía lentamente por la ventana, que llegaba hasta el gran patio con grandes muros a su alrededor, dio un salto de alegría, ella ya savia que, según sus padre, su hermana no podía jugar por que tenia mucha tarea, pero que rayos, ya era sábado y un poco de tiempo libre la rubia podía tener, así que al salir de su habitación paro justo en frente de la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

-¿Adi?- Pregunto ella sin obtener respuesta, luego se aclaro la garganta y toco unas 5 veces la puerta. -Yo... esto... me preguntaba... ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?- Pregunto alegremente pero no obtuvo respuesta. -Anda, vamos a jugar- Dijo esta y luego suspiro pesadamente al no escuchar nada. -Ya no te puedo ver jamas, hermana sal- Dijo poniéndose de rodillas y espiando por debajo de la puerta, pero no encontró rastros de su hermana, aunque sabia que aun estaba ay, la mayor nunca se levantaba temprano. -¡Parece que no estas!- Grito mientras se ponía de pie para apoyar su espalda en la enorme puerta y deslizarse esta hasta quedar en el piso, luego gateo hasta su cuarto del frente y volvió con dos muñecas en sus manos, la rubia con vestido azul de Adaiz y otra con un vestido verde y cabello castaño. La pequeñas se sentó frente a la puerta de su hermana. -¡Solíamos ser amigas y ya no más!- Grito y luego miro la puerta, luego a las muñecas y suspiro pesadamente. -Sabes, ¿Yo no entiendo lo que paso?- Dijo en un susurro muy audible, y luego se dejo caer de espaldas en el piso con sus brazos extendidos, luego se volvió a acerco a la puerta. -¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- Dijo mientras veía a trabes de la cerradura. -No tiene por que ser un muñeco- Dijo esta vez poniendo su boquita sobre la cerradura.

-Ya déjame en paz Annaiz-Fue la única respuesta de la hermana mayor y la pequeña se sorprendió al instante, nunca antes su hermana le había dicho algo así, y eso dolía mucho.

-Bueno... que tengas un buen día, adiós- Se despidió con un nudo en la garganta.

La mayor solo trato de no llorar y de distraerse mientras miraba por la ventana, esta coloco sus dos manitas sobre el vidrio de la ventana pero las retiro rápidamente al darse cuenta de que esta se empezó a congelar.

-¡Papá, mamá!- Grito tratando de no sonar desesperada, rápidamente su padre, Leon, entro en el cuarto.

-¿Que pasa mi reina?- Pregunto el hombre y luego miro la gran ventana congelada.

-No fue queriendo, fue un accidente- Se excuso la niña de 8 años mostrandole a su padre sus manos.

-Sabes, tu madre y yo te compramos algo- Dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta del cuarto y invitando a la niña platina a salir, pero esta dudo, era la primera vez que saldría en toda una semana. -Vamos- Le insisto el rubio y la chica avanzo.

Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, luego atravesaron el salón de baile y finalmente entraron a la sala de estar para encontrase con la mujer asiática que se encontraba leyendo un libro al lado del fuego mientras tomaba una taza de cafe.

Ada, al vez a ambos entra a la sala, dejo su libro de lado y se tomo su bolso. -Acércate, Adaiz- Dijo la mujer mayor y la niña iso lo dicho.

-Yo congele mi ventana- Dijo triste.

-Tranquila, pon tus manos dentro de estos guantes- Dijo la mujer asiática y la niña obedeció, dejando sus manos ocultas. -Lo vez, los guantes ayudan- Dijo Ada y luego tomo con sus dos manos la derecha de la niña, y Leon tomo la izquierda.

-Ocultalo- Dijo Leon y la pequeña asistió.

-No has de abrí- Dijo la pequeña rubia platina.

-Tu corazón- Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Regreza a tu cuarto, y recuerda, no le habrás la puerta a tu hermana, ni pares por un segundo- Le dijo el rubio.

-Esta bien- Dijo la rubia en un susurro y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando por fin cerro esta los dos adultos se miraron entre si.

-¿Crees que esto esta bien?- Pregunto el hombre sin mirar a su esposa.

-¿Que más podemos hacer, si ella no se controla?- Dijo esta con tristeza en su vos mientras se ponía de pie y tocaba la mejilla de su esposo.

Leon no dijo nada...

... ... ...

La pequeña rubia caminaba a su cuarto mientras miraba sus manos, ahora cubiertas por sus guantes de seda finos color rojo vino, la verdad era incomodo, pero ella estaba segura de que se acostumbraría.

-¿Por que usas eso? Se que hace frió, pero aquí adentro no es mucho- Pregunto la castaña que iso que su hermana saltara del susto, ¿desde cuando estaba caminando a su lado?

La mayor no respondió, solo siguió caminando a paso rápido.

-Me preguntaba si podíamos jugar a las muñecas, ya que si no quieres salir a fuera a jugar con la nieve, o tal vez molestar a alguno de los ayudantes de mamá o papá- Decía la pequeña mientra seguía a su hermana por lo largo del pasillo, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una puerta cerrada justo en frente de ella, la pequeña de 5 años no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al corazón y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, mientras apretaba su ropa con su puño serrado, del otro lado de la puerta, su hermana mayo hacia lo mismo, a diferencia que esta se encontraba llorando en el piso de rodillas y su habitación se llenaba de escarcha lentamente por todas partes.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**4 Años después...**

Esa rutina se repetía por lo menos una vez por semana, la hermana menor de ahora 9 años, cabello largo, atado con una cola de caballo y su voz un poco menos infantil, tocaba la puerta de su hermana mayor todos los sábados, pero siempre obtenía rechazos o abecés ninguna respuesta.

La castaña paro en frente de la puerta de su hermana soltando una pequeñas carcajada. -Adaiz... ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- Dijo entusiasmada pero no hubo respuesta, así que sin perder tiempo corrió a su cuarto mientras sacaba una bicicleta para dos y haciendo equilibrio con ella paso por la puerta de su hermana diciendo: -Vamos a pasear en bisi- Luego callo por las escalera y dios sabe como aterrizo en los brazos de una de las armaduras que los tenia extendidos, luego bajo de los brazos de la armadura y subió corriendo las escalera, dios que era una niña muy hiperactividad, ella entro en la biblioteca llena de retratos gigantes. -¡Tu compania hace falta aquí, con los retratos ya empece a conversar!- Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la mayor la escuchara, luego dio una voltereta sobre un brazo de uno de los sofá y callo de espaldas sobre este. -¡No te rindas Joen!- Le dijo al hombre de la pintura, era un hombre sobre un caballo con un una armadura y una espada, que mantenía en lo alto. La castaña bajo del sofá y dando una vuelta carnero en el piso, dejo se pies en un gran reloj con un péndulo que se movía de lado a lado. -¡Es algo aburrido solamente vez, las horas decir Tic tac!- Grito la pequeña castaña mientras hacia un chasquido con su boca imitando los ruidos que el reloj omitía por segundo.

Y demonios que era aburrido, es decir, desde el secuestro de Adaiz cuando tenia dos años, ambas niñas estudiaban en casa y desde el accidente de la noche de juegos, las puertas y ventanas siempre estaban cerradas, tan solo podía salir al jardín o mirar TV, leer, cocinar, pintar, correr de un lado al otro, cantar, bailar, tocar la guitarra o el piano, ir al campo de tiros, practicar artes marciales, jugar vídeo juegos, escribir, tejer, maquillarse, pescar, o simplemente dormir, eso era lo único, y para ser sinceros, solo Annaiz lo hacia, ya que la mayor se la pasaba estudiando, y nunca salia de su cuarto, sus padres eran los únicos que salían de la gran mancion.

-¡Mamá, papá!- Se escucho la noche del sábado desde el cuarto de la hija.

-¿Que sucedió?- Pregunto Ada y luego los dos adultos se quedaron atónitos al ver todo el cuarto congelado y los picos amenazantes que salían de dalas paredes.

-¡Ya no puedo, sigue creciendo!- Grito desesperada mientra les mostraba a sus padres sus guantes rotos sobre la palma de su mano.

-Tranquila, esos son de seda fina, tengo otros de seda gruesa en mi cuarto- Trato de calmarla la madre.

-Aparte, sabes que es peor si te alteras- Dijo Leon tratando de poner una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

-¡No, no me toquen, no se acerque!- Grito negando el contacto y alegándose. -No quiero hacerles daño a ustedes también, solo, tráiganme los guante- Dijo con un tono frió.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Leon mientras se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto. -¿No vienes?- Pregunto Leon al darse cuenta que Ada no lo seguía.

-Yo me quedo- Dijo ella, luego el rubio salio del cuarto.

Madre e hija se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada. -Hija- Hablo Ada. -Yo quería charlar contigo de cosas de señoritas, ya sabes, tu estas creciendo y no quiero que entres en pánico cuando tu cuerpo comience a tener otras funciones- Dijo la mujer tratando de sonar cálida.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto la rubia levantando una sega.

-Es algo gracioso y también terrorífico, el caso es...- Mientras madre e hija charlaban una pequeña escuchaba toda la conversación detrás de la puerta.

... ... ...

Annaiz se encontraba en el piso, junto a el fuego de la chimenea, ella estaba abrazando sus piernas.

-¿Hija, que pasa?- Pregunto Ada al entra a la sala de estar y ver a su hija menor algo pálida.

-No quiero crecer- Fue lo único que dijo la pequeña.

-¿Estuviste espiando?- Pregunto la mujer mayor con una media sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si- Susurro la pequeña.

La madre no pudo evitar reír CASI descontroladamente.

... ... ...

-Mamá, iré a bañarme abajo, el baño de el segundo piso esta siendo asiando- Le menciono la rubia a su madre, la mujer solo asistio y dijo: -Apúrate y ojo con tu hermana- Dijo la mujer y la rubia solo asistió, luego bajo rápidamente las escaleras con su ropa y toallas en mano, se encerró en el baño y preparo el agua tibia, cuando se desvistió y metió su cuerpo helado en la ducha, un poco de vapor se desprendió del agua, sin duda, la ducha era su actividad favorita, aveces se la pasaba hora ay dentro.

La rubia salio ya cambiada del baños, mientras se ponía los guantes de seda gruesa en las manos, ella los miro por un momento y luego miro hacia adelanta, para encontrase con la escalera y su hermana de 9 años apunto de caer de esta, de un rápido movimiento la rubia logro atraparla, y aprovechando la situación puso su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su hermana menor y la abrazo por un segundo y luego la soltó, para subir las escaleras.

-Adaiz...-Susurro la menor pero solo se quedo viendo a su hermana subir las escaleras, ya no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que estuvo tan secar de la mayor.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**3 años después...**

La hermana menor corrió a lo largo del pasillo para detenerse frente a la puerta de su hermana, dudo por un segundo mirando la puerta, sin saber si debía tocar o no, luego aparto la mirada y siguió caminando, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar.

-¿Mamá, papá?- Pregunto ella medio confundida al ver a sus padres con una cara de tristeza. -¿Pasa algo malo?- Dijo ahora confundía.

-Los nos necesitan, una nueva guerra biológica esta apareciendo- Dijo el rubio con un tono de frustración.

-Espera, ¿que?- Dijo la castaña asustada.

-Pero no te preocupes, solo serán dos semanas, tres como máximo- Le explico el rubio tratando de clamar a su hija.

-Vale, ¿cuando parten?- Pregunto un poco más tranquila mientras apretaba sus manos una contra la otra.

-Dentro de una hora, solo debemos hablar con tu hermana- Dijo la mujer asiática.

-De acuerdo, yo tenia planeado ir al jardín y ya me conoces, así que...- Ella se acerco a sus padre y los abrazo de manera tierna pero fuertemente. -Los bere en dos semanas y los amo con todo mi corazón- Dijo separandoce.

-Nosotros también te amamos, y no te preocupes si algo llegara a suceder Lea y Kai los cuidaran jaja- Dijo Loen burlón.

-No da gracia papá- Dijo la chica de la misma manera.

... ... ...

-¿Tienen que irse?- Pregunto la rubia sacando la mirada de su libro de geografía y mirándolos con una mirada de "por favor no".

-Solo serán dos semanas, a lo sumo tres- Dijo el rubio que se encontraba sentado frente a ella.

-Confiamos en ti Adaiz- Dijo la madre de la chica de 15 años que se encontraba parada detrás de su esposo. -Ya casi estas lista- Cuando dijo esto la mujer joven asistió.

-Debemos irnos, ven abajo, no queremos que tu hermana piense que estas enojada- Dijo el padre y la rubia, al entender esto, dejo su libro de estudios a un lado y salio del cuarto junto con sus padres.

-Papá, Mamá- Dijo la hermana menor y abrazo a sus padres. -Oh, Adaiz- Dijo esta al darse cuenta de que su hermana estaba detras de sus progenitores y acto seguido ella los dejo de abrazar.

-Pensé que estabas en el patio- Dijo Leon a su hija menor, quien caminaba delante de su hermana mayor y detrás de su madre, Loen como siempre, caminaba a la cabeza.

-Si, es que decidí dejar eso y venir a despedirme correctamente- Dijo la joven, por algún motivo quería demostrar madures frente a su hermana mayor, que solo caminaba con una mirada seria.

-Bueno, ya saben que hacer, ¿verdad?- Pregunto el hombre deteniéndose en la gran puerta de la mancion.

-Si- Dijeron las dos.

-Los amo- Dijo la rubia y esto sorprendió a los otros integrantes de la familia Kennedy.

-Nosotros también- Respondieron ambos adultos a su hija, cuando estos por fin salieron, no sin antes besar cada uno la frente de sus hijas, la castaña se quedo mirando a su hermana mayor.

-Esto... ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco?- Pregunto con una sonrisa picarona, estaba segura de que si les dijo a sus padres que los amaba no se iba a negar a hacer un simple muñeco.

Adaiz solo voltio a verla, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos casi por 10 minutos, nunca se había dado cuenta del tono verde que su hermana menor tenia sobre el azul, luego respondió. -Los siento, Annaiz, pero tengo que estudiar- Fue lo único que dijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras, ella se detuvo por un segundo y luego siguió caminando, juro haber escuchado un pequeño "¿Por que?" de su hermana menor con una voz casi quebrada. La chica de cabello castaño solo podia serrar los ojos con fuerza y evitar llorar.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**4 Semanas después.**

-Por que no han vuelto todavía Lea- Pregunto la chica mientra veía como su niñera y tutora leía la carta que fue enviada desde los Estados Unidos.

-Los siento, pero primero hablare con tu hermana- Dijo la mujer de edad y luego se retiro de la sala.

... ... ...

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, esto iso que la rubia suspirada pesadamente, parecía que su hermana no se daria por vencida, en reilada en el fondo, ella sabia que era un suspiro de alivio, ya había pasado un largo rato desde que su hermana no tocaba su puerta.

-Disculpa, Adaiz, tenemos que hablar urgentemente- Dijo Lea y a la chica casi se le parte el corazón, no era su hermana menor la que toco la puerta. ocultando su frustración la chica le consentio la entrada a la mujer.

-¿Que sucede Lea? ¿Tiene usted noticias sobre mis padre?- Pregunto ella esperanzada.

-Si, pero...- Dijo la mujer y se detuvo antes de proseguir, luego miro a los ojos a la rubia platina.

Adaiz cambia su semblante, su mirada ahora era igual que la de Ada, levantando una sega y esperando la respuesta, casi retando a la mujer por haberse detenido.

-Pero- Prosiguió la mujer de edad. -Tal parece que el barco donde estaban navegando se unido- Cuando dijo esto toda la habitados tomo un clima helado y un silencio casi irrompible, la chica solo podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. -Puede ser que estén vivos, ya que el barco se hundió cerca de la costa mexicana, pero aun no ay respuesta, ademas, en esos lugares también ay mucha infección- Otra vez silencio- Necesito que me diga si debo dejar saber esto a su hermana- Pregunto, la rubia solo asistió, no dijo nada. -Me retirare si no le molesta- La joven volvió a asistir, sus rostro no demostraba ninguna expresión, luego la mujer salio, y el cuarto se empezó a congelar, ella se levanto de su asiento, trato de tomar el picaportes, quería salir corriendo de ay pero no pudo, y solo se desplomo de espaldas por la puerta y abrazada a sus piernas se puso a llora en silencio, mientas su cuarto se congelada y congelaba.

... ... ...

Ya eran las 9 de la noche, unos dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta de la mayor.

-Adaiz... ya no puedo más, por favor, no hagas esto, no ahora- Dijo ella mientras se ponía de rodillas pegada a la puerta. -Se que estas ahí dentro... todo este tiempo... me eh preguntado a donde fue... esa valiente, donde esta...yo trate... déjame entra... tu eres lo único que tengo, solo escúchame... ya no se que hacer- Ahora se encontraba de espaldas apoya contra la puerta de su hermana. -¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- Pregunto en un susurro antes de romper el llanto.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Me quieren matar, yo lo se, pero que quede claro que yo no mate a Leon y Ada, ellos están desaparecidos, ni vivos ni muertos, así que, ojito, como sea, quiero ver comentarios, se que la mayoría van a poner, "!Nooo, ¿por que?¡ T_T" Pero yo quiero su opinión, a y otra cosita, estoy todo el día pensando en esta historia y tocando el piano, así que estoy componiendo una canción, la subire creo que después del ultimo capítulo, como créditos, así que sin más que decir, gracias por leer.**


	6. Pequeños detalles

**Mis queridos lectores, les agradezco mucho su apoyo y sapiencia, antes de empezar con el capítulo 6 de esta historia voy a aclarar algunas cosas.**

**Luego de lo que paso en RE6 hubieron barios problemas en américa, cosas con tema de virus y todo eso, así que no solo las agencia, si no todo el país tenia la orden de matar a cualquiera que este relacionado con los ataques vio-terroristas, por eso el temor de Ada y Leon por Adaiz.**

**Luego de que la gran parte del país cayera en calma a Leon se le ofreció un puesto muy importante de presidente de vienes comerciales ya que el fue la mano derecha del difunto presidente de los y el acepto con gusto, así que Leon no solo es un agente del gobierno, también es un presidente del comercio muy reconocido, y también ayuda mucho a la gente de su pueblo (No olviden que la gente del pueblo donde viven esta casi olvidado de la mano de dios)**

**También**** hay que aclarar que cuando Ada decidió empezar una nueva vida junto a Leon ella renuncio a su antiguo empleo para empezar en la agencia, aunque ella y Leon tuvieron que fingir no conocerse por un largo rato.**

**Por ultimo, La Flia Kennedy esta muy bien llevada y respetada en el pueblo donde viven, no solo por que su casa es la más grande del pueblo entero, sino por que es una familia muy generosa, y como ya dije, ellos traen gran parte del comercio al pueblo, ellos son vistos casi como monarcas. **

**Bueno, creo que esto lo tienen que saber para entender mejor la historia, hoy no hay capitulo por que tengo mucho que hace, pero dejo esto para estar presente, así que les digo que por favor tengan paciencia, últimamente no tengo el tiempo para actualizar, pero les prometo que lo are tarde o temprano, sin más, hasta la próxima. **


	7. Puertas abiertas

**¿Que le pasa a mi computadora?! cada vez que quiero escribir se apaga sola y no me deja guardar, creo que ya escribi esto como unas 8 veces, bueno, debido a esto creo que los capítulos serán más cortos, así que sin más los dejo leer.**

**Capítulo 6: Puertas abiertas.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Ya pasaron cuatro años desde que Leon y Ada desaparecieron, nunca los dieron por muertos, pero por dios, ya habían pasado cuatro años, que se supone que tenían que hacer, sentare en el primer escalón de la escalera y esperar a que ellos aparezcan, no eso no era para Adaiz, ella ya había perdido todas sus esperanzas, y ahora con 18 años no podía pensar todo el tiempo en ellos, era solo un perdida de tiempo.

En este momento tenia asuntos más importantes, ahora que era mayor de edad tenia que tomar las riendas como presidenta del comercio, y patrocinar una reunión al estilo fiesta para los hijos de los soldados caídos y desaparecidos, y si, así como hijos heredaban autos y casas, ella heredo responsabilidades. Lo del comercio no le importaba, es más, se sintió muy a gusto de aceptar el puesto, ella recordaba como miraba a sus padres desde la ventana de su cuarto mientras ellos les entregaban un poco de mercadería a los pueblerinos, y desde que ellos desaparecieron mucha gente había muerto de despotrico y inamicion, eso le daba mucha impotencia, gente tan buena estaba muriendo, y al gobierno de Noruega no le importaba, de suerte en el pueblo había una estación de policía y unas dos escuelas.

Los que la tenia mucho más nerviosa era la reunión que tendría con los hijos de los soldados desaparecidos y caídos, ella sabia que barios de ellos estaban siguiendo los pasos de sus padres, y habían tantos jóvenes que eran hijos de agentes del gobierno y otros eran hijo de agentes de la BSAA, eso la tenia muy preocupada, ¿y si ella perdía el control? ¿Si mostraba sus poderes y la confundía con un mostró como los de la guerra vio-terrorista? todos ellos tendría una sed de venganza y querrían matarla. Pero no, eso no iba a pasar, no mañana ni nunca, de eso estaba segura.

Esa noche Adaiz casi no durmió.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

A la mañana siguiente: las 9:30 AM

Unos golpes sonaron sobre la puerta del cuarto de la menor de la familia Kennedy.

-Disculpe, Señorita Annaiz- Dijo un hombre de voz mayor del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Si?- Pregunto Annaiz mientras se estiraba aun debajo de las sabanas y bostezaba pesadamente, esta se sentó en su cama, y valla que su cabello era todo un desastre, estaba completamente levantado por detrás y adelante estaba echo un remolino y un poco de su mechón blanco estaba dentro de su boca.

-Disculpe si la desperté- Se disculpo Kai desde el otro lado.

-No, no, no te disculpes- Dijo ella mientras se sacaba el mechón de la boca. -Desperté hace horas- Mintió mientras se ponía de piernas cursadas, luego coloco su mano debajo de su mentó y cerro los ojos para intentar dormir nuevamente.

-Oh, de acuerdo- No hubo respuesta. -¿Señorita Annaiz?- Pregunto el hombre.

Annaiz se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre. -¿Quien es?- Pregunto torpemente.

-Sigo siendo yo Annie, solo quería avisarle que es hora de que se prepare- Dijo el hombre del otro lado.

-Claro, y ¿prepararme para que?- Pregunto ella al darse cuenta que no recordaba.

-Para la reunió-fiesta que patrocinara su hermana mayor- Le dijo el hombre.

-Oh, si claro, claro- Dijo ella mientras parpadeaba barias veces.

-Bueno, yo me retiro si no le molesta- Dijo el hombre y luego se alejo de la puerta. -_Si en una hora no la veo hablando con cuadros o correntiando tendré que despertarla de nuevo-_ Pensó el hombre mientras caminaba.

... ...

Annaiz dirigió la mirada a su vestido de color violeta oscuro que se encontraba colgado en una perchero en la puerta de su armario.

-Oh, ¡es hoy!- Dijo ella saltando felizmente de la cama y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño privado.

Ella se ducho lo mas rápido que pudo, luego se envolvió una toalla en su cuerpo y otra en su cabeza, volvió a su cuarto y empezó a secarse lo más rápido que pudo, se puso el vestido color violeta, era un poco más arriba de las rodillas y tenia unos detalles de color negro, el vestido no tenia mangas pero si unas tiras que cubrían sus hombro, y tenia un escote en forma de corazón, se puso un collar en forma de una pequeña mariposa, ella recordó cuando su madre se lo regalo, fue unos días antes de que partieran, y por ultimo se hato una cola de caballo con una cinta color negro y formando una pequeña trensa con un mechón de cabello se la paso sobre la cabeza dejándola como una bincha.

Ya estaba lista, eran las 10:20. Ella salio corriendo de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras hasta quedar en el recibidor y se dio cuenta de algo que hace mucho no pasaba, las ventanas estaban abiertas, el lugar nunca le parecio tan brillante, así que decido correr al patio trasero, pasando por la sala de estar y la cocina. Cuando salio su alegría se fue mayor, todas las ventanas estaban abiertas. Ella se dirijo a un pequeño corral donde un pequeño conejo la recibió saltando alegremente.

-No puedo creerlo Body- Le dijo al conejo. -Después de 11 años por fin abriremos la puertas y podre salir, a conocer a la gente... y tal vez... al alguien- La ultima frece la dijo con emoción. Ella se quedo con el conejo un rato.

... ... ...

Adaiz por otro lado se había levantado muy temprano ella ya estaba lista hace horas, tenia puesto un vestido de color rojo vino, con detalles de color negro, era un poco sobre sus rodillas, y era de mangas largas color negro pero no tenia cubiertos los hombros, a diferencia de su hermana menor ella se maquillo, los labios de rojo y su ojos de un color azul con un toque de vileta, ella tambien tenia el mismo collar y por ultimo tenia unos guantes de seda semi fina de color rojo.

Ella miraba atravez de la ventana como distintos jóvenes bajaban de diversos autos, la mayoría hombre, y muy pocas mujeres. Ella decidió dejar de mirar a la ventana y dirigir su mirada a el cuadro de sus padres, que se encontraba colgado en la pared de la oficina.

-Denme suerte- Dijo ella y luego se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina, bajo las escaleras.

-En 5 minutos- Le dijo ella al hombre que se encontraba en la puerta y este asistió.

Ella entro al salón de baile y camino directamente hacia las el medio de las dos ventanas enormes, esto le dejaba una vista perfecta de la entrada y también la dejaba a la vista de todos.

-_Oculta__lo, no se siente, no dejes que se sepa, buena chica, no has de abrí tu __corazón_- Se decía ella imaginando la voz de su madre en su cabeza y luego lo repita imaginando la voz de su padre.

... ... ... ...

Annaiz corrió emocionada a la puerta principal, ella vio pasar a su hermana mientras ella comía una manzana, así que apenas termino de comerla, corrió a enguagarce la boca y a la puerta, que se habría lentamente.

Ella salio muy contenta apenas esta se abrió, a pesar de que ella nunca había salido en 11 años ella recordaba muy bien el lugar, la gente era amable y caritativa, así que sabia bien que dar una vuelta no estaría mal, ella camino con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, unos jóvenes la miraban fascinados y otros le devolvían la sonrisa sin duda era una chica que encantaba a todo el mundo.

Ella pego una vuelta a la manzana, había olvidado lo hermoso que era el lugar, con muchas flores ahora que era verano y con pequeñas brisas refrescantes.

Ella pensó que ya era hora de regresar a la mansión, su hermana se podría enojar con ella, al fin y al cabo ella era hija de unos agentes desaparecidos, aparte tal vez era la mejor opción para conocer gente.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando un joven la choco y de suerte antes de caer este la sostuvo por la cintura.

-Oye por que no te...- Ella se corto en media frece al ver bien al muchacho, era de cabello negro y tenia unos ojos verde fosforescente, muy raros, pero hermosos, por lo visto dos cabezas más grande que ella, el era muy guapo.

-Como lo siento- Dijo este dejando a la chica en su antigua postura.

-No pasa nada, siempre y cuando te disculpes- Dijo ella y luego soltó una risa nerviosa.

El la miro de arriba a bajo con una sonrisa dulce. -Disculpa, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?- Pregunto el.

-Oh, Claro, mi nombre es Annaiz A. Kennedy- Respondió ella educadamente.

-Lindo nombre, yo soy Randy Tomsont- Dijo el tomando la mano de Annaiz y le dio un beso en los nudillos.

Annaiz se sonrojo fuertemente, nunca antes en su vida pensó que su primer coqueteo seria así.

-Espera ¿Has dicho Kennedy?- Pregunto el algo sorprendido mientras se incorporaba.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder escucho las campana de la iglesia del pueblo sonar, ello solo significaba una sola cosa.

-_Ya son las 12_. Lo siento Randy, tengo que irme- Dijo ella y se fue a paso apresurado.

-¡Espera!- Dijo el pero la chica no iso caso omiso, unos minutos después desapareció de su vista. -Pudimos ir juntos- Dijo en un susurro el joven.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Bueno hasta aquí, se que es corto, pero la computadora se me apaga sola y no me deja guardar, así que seré más breve a partir de ahora y tal vez allá muchos más capítulos de lo planeado, sin más, gracias por leer.**


End file.
